metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty
Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty was the second game in the Metal Gear Solid series. The game was split into two main sections (Tanker and Plant chapters) and two playable characters: Solid Snake and Raiden. The music was conducted by Harry Gregson-Williams. Storyline Tanker Chapter Following the incident on Shadow Moses Island, Metal Gear's top-secret technology was leaked into the black market through the machinations of Revolver Ocelot. As a result, countless variations of Metal Gear REX sprung up in every corner of the globe, making the weapon an increasingly common sight in the armed forces of nuclear powers. In the midst of all this, Solid Snake and Otacon formed “Philanthropy” an anti-Metal Gear organisation, whose sole purpose was to find and eradicate every Metal Gear in the world. On August 8th, 2007 Philanthropy has learned that a new Metal Gear, entitled Metal Gear RAY, is being developed by the U.S. Marines and was being transported secretly onboard the U.S.S. Discovery. However, just as Snake was about to begin his mission, the tanker was seized by a mysterious armed group. Snake and Otacon eventually identify the leader of the ‘terrorists’ as being Colonel Sergei Gurlukovich. Snake also encounters Olga Gurlukovich, Colonel Gurlukovich’s daughter. When Snake eventually infiltrated the holds of the Tanker where Metal Gear was being held, Revolver Ocelot, complete with a brand new arm, appeared and stated that he had come to steal Ray, and give it back to its rightful owners, and then proceeded to kill Colonel Scott Dolph (the leader of the marines who developed Metal Gear Ray) and Colonel Gurlukovich. Then he set off the C4 he had placed around the hold, which sprang a leak in the tanker. Snake ran from his hiding place, wading through the water which is flooding the dock and confronted Ocelot... Suddenly, Ocelot’s new arm starts twitching and Ocelot began to speak with the voice of Liquid Snake! Liquid quickly climbed aboard Metal Gear RAY and proceeded to sink the tanker with Solid Snake still inside of it. Plant Chapter Almost two years after the tanker incident, a gigantic off-shore clean up facility known as the Big Shell, has been built in order to clean up the mass-amount of oil that had been left from the sinking of the Discovery. The Big Shell itself has become a landmark, a symbol of environmental protection. The Big Shell was shaped like two hexagons connected end-on-end. At the centre of each "hexagon" is a Core (Core 1 and Core 2) each core is surrounded by six lettered Struts (Core 1 is surrounded by Struts A to F, Core 2 surrounded by Struts G to L.) On April 29th, the 44th President, James Johnson, was taking a tour of the facility. Suddenly, Special Forces unit Dead Cell, being led by a man calling himself “Solid Snake”, took control of the facility, holding the president and several other men and women hostage. Their demands were $30 Billion in cash, and that if no-one complied with their demands they would fire a nuke directly into Manhattan. New FOXHOUND agent Raiden, fresh from VR Training, was sent into the Big Shell in order to rescue the President and discover if the terrorists had the ability to really launch a nuclear strike, and to stop them if they did. His support team were FOXHOUND commander Colonel Campbell, and Rose who was Raiden’s girlfriend. As Raiden begun his mission, on he discovered SEAL Team 10’s bloody corpses filling the halls of Strut B, and inside he found Vamp, a member of Dead Cell, sucking the blood of one of the SEALs. Iroquois Pliskin, than ran in and attacked Vamp, before Vamp threw him up against the wall. Vamp then commented that Pliskin had a “familiar smell.” Vamp then vanished, and Pliskin told Raiden that he was a member of the Navy SEAL’s SEAL Team 10, who were sent into the Big Shell to rescue the president. Pliskin then said he was feeling tired, as Vamp had cut his arm. Raiden then headed to Strut C, where he met Peter Stillman who told both Raiden and Pliskin how to neutralize the various bombs that had been planted around the Shell by Fatman. Using a special coolant spray, and a sensor that was made to sniff out Fatman’s signature cologne scent he leaves on his bombs, Raiden and Pliskin located and neutralized all the bombs. During, Rose gave Raiden a call, and asked hi if he knew what day it was tomorrow. Confused, he replied that he didn’t know, but he would try his hardest to remember. As Pliskin froze the last bomb, it turned out that all the bombs were a decoy, leading them away from the two main bombs, planted in Strut A and Strut H, respectively. Raiden neutralized one, but as Stillman was about to finish off the other it exploded, taking half of the Big Shell with it. As Raiden made his way outside, he was confronted by Fortune, another member of Dead Cell, who claimed that she could not be killed. As Raiden stepped out to face her, she commented that he was not who she was looking for, but that he still may be able to give her death. As Raiden attempted to defeat Fortune, he received a call from Campbell telling him that Fatman has requested Raiden’s presence atop of Strut E. At that moment, the lift behind Fortune descends and Vamp steps out from the lift. Raiden then went to shoot Fortune but the bullet swerved out of the way, striking Vamp in his head. Fortune begins to mourn the loss as Raiden snuck out into the lift. As Fortune cried, Vamp opened his eyes and said: Raiden then headed to Strut E, and confronted Fatman. After endlessly running around dismantling his bombs, Raiden eventually defeated Fatman, and diffused the biggest bomb in the Big Shell. As Raiden headed to Core 1, he met another Cyborg Ninja similar to the one during the Shadow Moses incident and the Ninja gave him a uniform he could use to infiltrate the Shell 1 Core. Raiden then managed to infiltrate the Shell 1 Core and located Richard Ames. They talked briefly, Ames explaining that the Tanker Incident was planned solely for the purpose of building the Big Shell as a cover up for a new Metal Gear, and that the ransom of $30 Billion was just a ruse, the nuclear strike had been the objective of the terrorists all along! Just then, Ocelot walked out, and Raiden placed his disguise back on. But before anyone could react, Ames suffered a heart attack, and died. Raiden was then discovered by Ocelot just as the Ninja returned to help Raiden escape. Raiden then headed to President Johnson’s location, but on his way was confronted by the leader of Dead Cell. The man was not Solid Snake, but Solidus Snake, the last of the three “Sons of Big Boss”, and Pliskin was Solid Snake in disguise all along. Raiden then headed to meet the president and ran into Olga, who was talking to Solidus over a radio. He then walked into the President’s room and was told about The Patriots, a secret organization who secretly rules over America, even deciding who the next President would be. He also explained how Solidus wanted to challenge them, even if it meant the destruction of the entire world. He also discovered that the Big Shell was merely a cover up for Arsenal Gear; a gigantic mobile fortress that used mass-produced pilot less Metal Gear RAY’s to defend itself. Arsenal Gear had the ability to fire nukes from anywhere on the planet, and was also being used to filter out information regarding the Patriots from the internet, and other such media. The AI created to do this was called GW (named for President George Washington.) Johnson’s last request was that he find Emma Emmerich, Otacon’s step-sister, and get her to eradicate GW. Johnson then demanded that Raiden shoot him, eliminating the possibility of a nuclear strike, when Raiden refused to shoot him, Johnson attempted to grab Raiden's gun and point it at himself. Revolver Ocelot eventually intervened, shooting Johnson before Raiden could act. Raiden then headed to find Emma Emmerich, Otacon’s step-sister. On the way he fought and defeated Vamp, confused as to how he could still possibly be alive. Raiden then took Emma to the Shell 1 Core, going across the oil fence at the bottom of the Big Shell. Just as Emma was about to make it to the other side, she was stabbed by Vamp who was defeated once again. Snake then ran to Emma, picking her up and taking her to the Shell 1 Core. When Raiden got there they were inputting the virus that Emma created to destroy GW. Emma and Otacon shared one final moment together before she died. At that moment, Snake discovered that the virus hadn’t installed properly, and the trio came up with a plan to get inside Arsenal Gear, their only choice now being to take out Solidus and his men. Snake mentioned to Raiden that they may need a hand getting inside, as The Ninja appeared again and revealed him self to actually have been Olga in disguise. Raiden was then knocked unconscious by Olga, with Snake saying that he didn’t ever recall saying he was on Raiden’s side. When Raiden came to, he was tied to a torture bed completely naked. Solidus and Ocelot talk to him, Solidus remembering that he taught Raiden everything he knew, acting as sort of a Godfather, when Raiden’s real parents died. After the two leave, Olga walked in and told Raiden about her child, whom she had never met because it was stolen by The Patriots. Olga then leaves and Raiden’s hold were released. Raiden then got a call from Rose, and she nervously told Raiden that she had been a spy for the Patriots all along. She became his girlfriend, simply to keep check on him, but truly fell in love with him, but her transmission was eventually cut-off with her final words being “Jack… I’m… pregnant, Jack…” Raiden, distressed, pressed on and met up with Snake and the two then battled their way through the Arsenal Tengu, an army who guard Arsenal Gear from the inside. On the way, Otacon discovered that the Colonel Campbell, who had been helping Raiden throughout the mission, wasn’t the real Colonel, but an AI created by GW, cobbled together from Raiden’s expectations. Just then, Snake was confronted by Fortune, who reveals that she is Scott Dolph’s daughter, and she blames Snake for the death of her father. Snake and Fortune prepare to battle as Raiden headed up the ladder to the main room of Arsenal. Raiden then came out onto a giant platform. Solidus began to speak to him, telling him about the S3 program, The Solid Snake Simulation. The perfect program devised to create the perfect warrior. All the VR Training he went through was made to turn him into the next Solid Snake. Raiden then defeated a hoard of Metal Gear RAY’s, before eventually giving in, falling to his knees. Olga then jumped in front of him, saving him, before Solidus grabbed a hold of her, shooting her. Solidus then orders the RAYS to kill Raiden, when the virus starts taking affect. Raiden falls to his knees once again, passing out. When he awakened the next day, April 30th, he found himself, Solidus Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Fortune and a handcuffed Solid Snake atop of Arsenal Gear. Solidus then revealed his true intentions. All along he was after a list of names of The Patriots! He was planning on giving Arsenal to Fortune, using her as a distraction to lure The Patriots fire, whilst he hunted them down and destroyed them one by one. Ocelot then revealed that the VR Training Raiden went through was NOT the S3 Program… But the Big Shell incident was! The similarities between the Shadow Moses Incident and the Big Shell crisis were more than just coincidence. Dead Cell in the place of FOXHOUND, the relation between Raiden and Solidus, compared to the one between Snake and Big Boss. The Harrier that Raiden destroyed in a similar fashion to the Hind-D. The computer virus that mimicked FOXDIE, the entire incident was simply a well-scripted exercise to turn Raiden into the perfect soldier. Ocelot then proceeded to kill Fortune and climb aboard Metal Gear RAY. Suddenly his arm twitched and he was once again possessed by Liquid Snake. Liquid said he knew exactly where the Patriots were and he intended to go and defeat them all, as he then boarded RAY and took off. Solid Snake then broke free of his handcuffs and dived into the ocean after Liquid. Arsenal Gear then crashed through Manhattan, stopping at Federal Hall, Solidus then told Raiden that all he wants is to be remembered, as him and his brothers are unable to pass on their genes, the ability to reproduce was handily edited out of them at birth. And then, to provoke Raiden he tells him that it was he who killed his parents. Raiden, angered by this, gets a call from JFK, another AI inside of another Arsenal Gear. The AI explains to him about various aspects of human life, focusing mainly on Humanity’s constant struggle to keep its past alive. The AI then ordered Raiden to kill Solidus. Solidus and Raiden then fought to the death, with Raiden eventually emerging victorious. As Raiden stood outside the front of Federal Hall, Solid Snake appeared and informed him that he and Otacon were going to find the Patriots. Raiden insisted on coming with them but Snake told him to stay as he still had things to do. As Raiden waited more, he looked and saw Rose waiting for him. Suddenly, Raiden remembers what day it was, it was the day they first met! Otacon and Snake then discovered the list of the Patriots and discovered that all twelve of them were dead… and had been for the last hundred years… And one of them was Philanthropy's biggest contributor... Reception Fans were taken by suprise that they took the role of Raiden during the entirety of the Big Shell chapter. Overall reaction in North America and Europe were negative towards the introduction of Raiden, and was neutral in Japan. Another dispute was the cutscenes which were considerably longer than the cutscenes in Metal Gear Solid, leading to complaints that Metal Gear Solid 2 was more like a movie with interactive sequences rather than a Tactical Espionage game. However, despite such trivial negative commentaries, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty received high scores from critics (95% critical average) and sold over 7 million copies worldwide. Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance went multi-platform in spring 2003, hitting Xbox and PC. The new version included several new gameplay modes (boss survival, the return of VR training) and some minor graphical enhancements. The PC version required an upgrade due to its high graphic content in which the user would need a DVD drive to play the game. "Substance" appeared on the Playstation 2 several months later, releasing at the same time that the original version was added to Sony's Greatest Hits lineup. The Playstation 2 version included skateboarding mini-game not found in the Xbox and PC versions. Additions and Changes in Substance include: *Addition of a Boss-Survival mode *Addition of Skateboarding mini-game (PS2 only) *Addition of 5 "Snake Tales", feature sized games *Addition of over 500 VR and Alternative missions *Addition of Casting Theater *Alterations of Dog Tags *Alterations of Thermal Goggles graphics The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2 In the month of September 2002, a "Making of" interactive disc was released in Japan and North America. The disc contained VR Missions, built in soundtrack, the mechanics and area's of the game as well as the ability to look at player polygons. It wasn't literally a "Documentry" in a sense as it was more interactive to a degree as it served it's purpose to show the entire game of Metal Gear Solid 2. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Digital Graphic Novel A Digital Graphic Novel was announced at Metal Gear 20th Anniversary Party, according to sources from the Live Blogging brought by IGN.com and 1UP.com the DGN will contain full voice overs and more features than the prievous digital graphic novel. Theme Memetic engineering is the theme of this game. The theory that ideas, beliefs and thoughts can be isolated and controlled. The aim of The Patriots is to control the flow of information through society, censoring the public from the things they don't want shared. Solid Snake's philosophy is that we each need to find something worth believing in and passing it onto future generations. Substance is also a theme within the game, as Raiden is essentially a blank character, as he is essentially controlled and used his entire life. in the beginning, he fully believes himself to be Solid Snake, until the notion of meeting the "Real" Solid Snake shows up. When Rose tells him about his room, its an all white room, with nothing but a bed within it. When he finally meets with Solidus, who had been the first to bring Raiden into war, he ends up having his own substance and personality, as taking down his "father" so to speak, and proclaiming his love to Rose, although she herself was also part of the "Meme" theme up there. The Patriots made the two meet, but there was a false relationship up there, and at the end, it was a true, just love between the two. Raiden was full. See Also *Solid Snake *Raiden *List of MGS2 Bosses *Metal Gear Solid 2 Secrets *Metal Gear Solid 2 Voice Actors Category:Games Category:Metal Gear Solid 2